In recent years, LED devices as semiconductor devices have come into wide use in lighting and other applications because of their long life and excellent driving characteristics and because of their small size, good luminous efficacy, and crisp and bright color emission.
Furthermore, portable terminals recently have come to be equipped with light-emitting apparatus that use an LED device as a camera flash light source. It is desirable that such a camera flash light-emitting apparatus, in combination with the spectral sensitivity of the camera's imaging device, have spectral characteristics such that a white object appears white when its image is captured by the camera. In view of this, a camera flash light-emitting apparatus is designed to be able to obtain the desired spectral characteristics by combining a plurality of LED light sources differing in color hues, for example, a white LED light source and an amber LED light source.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-294962 discloses an LED package comprising a package body having a mounting portion for mounting LED chips thereon, and a plurality of LED chips mounted on the mounting portion, wherein the package body includes a reflective cup formed in an upper portion thereof, the mounting portion is disposed on a bottom portion of the reflective cup, an upper surface of the mounting portion is non-planar, and the mounting portion has an upwardly swelling cross-sectional shape, and wherein, between at least two adjacent LED chips, side faces of the chips face in different directions.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H09-27641 discloses a light-emitting diode assembly comprising a substrate of a planar material, first and second conductors disposed on the substrate, a bare light-emitting diode positioned on a surface of the substrate and bonded to the conductors, a reflective face provided on the surface of the substrate on which the diode has been positioned, and a total internal reflection (TIR) lens, positioned over the diode, for gathering light emanating from the light-emitting diode in such a manner as to intensify the light emitted from the diode and the light reflected by the face.